


when all life is as candles

by aphoticdepths



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Prompt: any, any, in love with the end of the world.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Kudos: 11





	when all life is as candles

Diego gave Jude a bullshit speech-pre-prepared, it was plain he'd been itching to unload all of his formulae and ideas onto some naive initiate-about people seeking ways to understand the fears and worshipping the Desolation-impurely-through Asag.

Jude's worship was as much for Agnes as for the flame-she _was_ her god. Agnes was a true Avatar, the Scorched Earth in molten skin and burning eyes, and learning that she'd burn the world to cinders was like learning something she'd always known. The biggest problem was whether to watch things break and burn, or to watch the impassive face of the burning's embodiment.


End file.
